


Coming Home

by Savorysavery



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Coming Home

**Summary:** Our lives are never set in stone.

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship

 **Rated:** K

 **Dedication:** Fanfiction.net user **[Miss Hanamura](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3637065/)**

* * *

Yukiko had never been to Tokyo proper, nor on a train, before and yet here she stood with two large red suitcases and a duffle bag in tow. She had left Inaba, and now, was heading towards her new life. She was independent now: nothing could hold her back.

 

“Yukiko!” a voice called. Yukiko looked around, the thick crowd covering the source of the voice. Suddenly, a face broke through. _Chie._

 

Yukiko quickly abandoned her bags, and stumbled forward, launching herself into Chie’s arms. They embraced and kissed, hearts one. “Welcome to Tokyo,” Chie said. “Now, let's go home."


End file.
